


论学好中文的重要性

by Peeeepper



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: 填之前的坑，中文梗大概是几个月以前心血来潮写了一小段，结果现在为了拔flag平坑续写的，可能会有前后风格差距，我也很绝望。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 20





	论学好中文的重要性

**Author's Note:**

> 刚刚突如其来的对峙吓到他了，他第一次见到Eddy如同被激怒的肉食动物，拳头紧握手臂上的肌肉鼓胀起来吓得那不适时宜的冒犯者连一句嘀咕都不敢有直接灰溜溜地跑掉。而Brett在与Eddy相伴的这么多年以来第一次意识到他们的物理差距，只要Eddy想他完全可以拎起他随意掼在墙上，按在地上。Brett的脑海里闪现出一系列Eddy对他施展暴力的画面，那些想象中Eddy面目模糊，Brett却无法检索出自己有一丝一毫的恐惧，他自己一下子也想不清楚原因，但是他笃定了Eddy永远不会伤害他。

论学好中文的重要性

01

“然后我就很没出息的哭了，我后悔了，我就不应该说的，我说我爱上你了，我们可不可以在一起？他没有回答我，我们完了，就这样。”Eddy和Brett坐在台湾街头的奶茶店里，隔壁桌的女孩一边打电话一边哭得梨花带雨。“我不想活了”女孩还在哭，Eddy没法控制自己不去看她，Brett听不懂多少中文，这会儿凑过来小声问他“她哭什么呢？”Eddy偷偷回答“没什么，就是—”结果女孩子突然抬起头来和他对视了。Eddy尴尬地刹车，Brett的电话就在这时候突兀地响起来，之前他们在商场里Brett怕听不见手机把铃声音量调到最大这会儿响起来简直让全店的人都回头“shit”Brett跳起来，快步走出奶茶店去接电话。  
Eddy看着对面桌的女孩，“厄，你别哭了。”他的家教让他搜肠刮肚地想说出来点什么来安慰女士的话，姐姐教导他如果有女孩子在哭一定要温柔一些。“我不是故意要听你电话的，但是，你很勇敢。”Eddy抽几张桌子上的纸巾递给女孩，女孩子低低地道谢“可是那也没有什么用，我们完蛋了，我本来还能做朋友的，现在全毁了”说着说着又要哭起来“你什么也不明白”Eddy一看她又要哭手足无措起来，他向来摆不平女孩的眼泪。“嘿，不是这样的”Eddy坐到Brett那边的凳子上离女孩近一点“至少你敢追求你爱的人，不像我，我都不敢说出口”Eddy自己被自己的话也吓到了，他甚至都没料到自己会就这么自然而然地说出来了。女孩显然也没料到他会这么说，就突然安静下来认真地看向他，Eddy紧张地转移视线看向窗外，Brett正站在门口的绿植边上打着电话，Eddy看着他的背影根据他的肢体动作猜想他在说什么。  
“是他么？”女孩轻声问“嗯”Eddy就大方承认了，他发现向一个陌生人坦白真的很简单。“我们认识十几年了，我还是不敢告诉他，或许就这么一直下去吧，看，我就是胆小鬼，有时候我真羡慕你们敢说出来的人，我能明白你的感受，至少你得到答案了。”Eddy看着她的眼睛真诚地说，这话可不全是为了开导她。  
“厄，Eddy？”Brett的声音突然插进来Eddy猛地回头，Brett一副犹豫着要不要打断他们的样子。“哦，我们得走了是嘛？飞机？”Eddy用英语问他，Brett点点头。“抱歉打断你们。”Eddy转身抱歉地笑笑“总之，我得走啦，我只是个多管闲事的家伙啦”他站起来把两把椅子推回桌下“谢谢你”女孩说。Eddy不好意思地挠挠头，Brett已经在打车了他赶紧追上去。  
“你们聊什么呢？”Brett坐在飞机上边打哈欠边问，“没什么。”Eddy说，看窗外万里高空的云略过机翼，Brett也没有真心实意地发问，要不了多久他就会忘了这事睡着了。Eddy回过身来把自己的夹克盖在Brett身上，往后调了一点座椅，再过一会Brett就会把头靠在他肩膀上，而他就会像之前的无数次一样做个尽职尽责的人形抱枕直到飞机降落。

02

“嘿，你一个人吗？”Brett看着凑过来的男人下意识想往后退，可是他的后腰已经靠在吧台上了，眼前的亚洲男人比他高一个头还多，一头颜色奇怪的卷发和布满纹身的细瘦手臂让他很难维持礼仪不去打量。在这个入侵私人空间的距离下他只能不舒服地仰着头。酒吧里的音乐很吵他其实并没有听清那人说了什么，只是下意识礼貌的微笑点头。“我注意你一段时间了，你是中国人吧，新来的？想要找个伴？你是我喜欢的类型，要不要和我试试？我技术可好了”那男人一口气用中文说了一大堆Brett一句也没听懂一脸迷惑地望着他“你来我这里嘛？我那有个不错的浴缸，我还能搞到那种小药片，离这里不远，你真是有个不错的屁股——”  
“别碰他，他有伴了。”Brett回过头来看见Eddy有些生气地抓着陌生男人悬在半空的手腕，想必是用了全力了Eddy手劲很大那人脸都有点扭曲“嘿，嘿放松兄弟，我不知道他有主儿了，或者你想一起也行我不介意三个人？哦哦哦疼疼疼——”Eddy整个人散发着低气压，咬牙切齿地寄出几句中文“我说了，他有伴了，把你的脏手离他远点。”那人嘀咕着抽着手腕，Eddy一边瞪他一边放松了控制让他抽走，手腕的皮肤整个都红了，看来Eddy是没有放水。Brett一头雾水地看着Eddy夺过他手里的酒一口闷，还不忘隔空瞪那个倒霉蛋直到那人提前离开了酒吧。  
“怎么了？刚刚？”Brett喝着Eddy重新给他点的鸡尾酒，有点太甜了。“没什么，不用管他”Eddy说，Brett觉得自己错过了什么关键信息，Eddy在亚洲人里确实称得上是高大强壮，之前在澳大利亚周围都是白种人他没有那么突出，现在到了台湾Eddy倒是经常成为人群里最高的那个。Eddy其实不怎么会用体型威慑别人，或者是主动展示出攻击性来，尤其是有Brett在场的情况下，Eddy向来是温和有礼的。  
刚刚突如其来的对峙吓到他了，他第一次见到Eddy如同被激怒的肉食动物，拳头紧握手臂上的肌肉鼓胀起来吓得那不适时宜的冒犯者连一句嘀咕都不敢有直接灰溜溜地跑掉。而Brett在与Eddy相伴的这么多年以来第一次意识到他们的物理差距，只要Eddy想他完全可以拎起他随意掼在墙上，按在地上。Brett的脑海里闪现出一系列Eddy对他施展暴力的画面，那些想象中Eddy面目模糊，Brett却无法检索出自己有一丝一毫的恐惧，他自己一下子也想不清楚原因，但是他笃定了Eddy永远不会伤害他。

03

“先生，请问您有预约过嘛？”Brett捅了捅眼睛黏在手机上的Eddy示意他来摆平中文的口语问答部分，他敢肯定刚刚服务员问的应该就是预约的问题，但是他的中文水平并不能支持他完整地回答出来。Eddy最近的中文水平简直可以称得上是突飞猛进，也不知道是哪根筋搭错了，Eddy甚至丧心病狂地开始用中文和家里打电话了。“哦，我在你们的页面下单了这个优惠券。”Eddy把手机递过去给服务员看“这个是情侣特惠，先生”服务员抬头看看他和Brett有点为难地说“这是我爱人，我没看出有什么问题？”Brett能听懂“男朋友”这个词，Eddy特意换了一个。服务员露出恍然大悟的表情，她于是突然热情地不正常“哦原来是这样不好意思！没有问题，请跟我来”。  
他们坐在不错的位置，靠窗，桌子上有花和蜡烛，灯光也正合适。Brett拿着菜单陷入为难，服务员站在他旁边看着他们的眼神有些过于热切了，Eddy到底说了什么？他甚至开始怀疑他们是被粉丝认出来了，他想说如果想要合影的话其实可以直说的。Eddy向他投来询问的眼神，Brett摇摇头表示没什么，Eddy于是接过点菜的主动权。Brett对他说的一大串音调混乱的菜名没有任何概念，该死的Eddy已经进化到能把奇奇怪怪的菜名都念对了么？他在脑子里第八次把学习中文提上日程。  
等待上菜的时间里他打量起餐厅的布置，Eddy说是Ray推荐这里的，Brett怀疑Ray会推荐这里八成是因为餐厅中央的那架钢琴，“整点的时候会有歌手驻唱”Ray是这么说的，Brett对流行不感兴趣，但是Eddy总是充满好奇。Brett怀疑Ray跑去弹过那架斯坦威，他也极度怀疑如果他不拦着Eddy会不会也跑去弹一弹。  
第一道菜上来的时候餐厅里已经差不多坐满了，Brett和筷子大战三百回合的时候有人在调试麦克风。Eddy在思考合适的拍照角度给餐桌上的菜拍照，Brett赶在他按快门之前飞快地把筷子戳进取景框。“各位顾客晚上好，今天是我们乐队在这里驻唱的最后一个晚上，感谢一直以来大家的支持，感谢我的男友一直以来的陪伴，今天也是我们三周年的纪念日，我想把他最喜欢的这首歌献给他。各位朋友也可以一起唱。”周围的顾客突然鼓起掌来，Brett放下筷子一边跟着大家鼓掌一边疑惑地看向Eddy寻求解释，音乐响起来Eddy张张嘴又闭上于是他们一起回过头去看。  
“来吧伴我飞 不休不睡去飞，来尽力忘记 两脚降落何地  
若记忆凭据 到某一天告吹，回望即使太蠢 都相信我做得对”  
几位食客跟着旋律唱了起来，更多的人停下筷子加入进来，Brett看向Eddy，惊讶地发现Eddy竟然也跟着唱了起来。  
“原来岁月太长可以丰富可以荒凉，能忘掉结果 未能忘记遇上”  
Eddy跟着人群一起唱着，笑着回望Brett，那些歌词熟捻亲切，仿佛他已经唱过许多遍。Brett很少听到Eddy唱歌，更别说是用中文，Eddy把每一句歌词唱得用力又认真，Brett突然就想要知道那些歌词的涵义。  
“长路若太短 花火生命更短，伸手可触及你 有眼泪 仍是暖”  
Eddy跟着许许多多的声音一起唱着，Brett环顾四周，再把视线落回到Eddy的眼睛时他刚好唱完最后一句，Eddy看起来像是在笑又像是要哭了，Brett突然觉得筷子和桌子上的菜都不再重要了。有什么东西从他们中间飞快地逃走了，Brett模糊地意识到他应该伸出手去抓住它，那些被藏在语言和旋律里面的东西，Eddy不愿展示出全貌来的东西。  
“Eddy——”他说，他在歌曲的尾声里呼唤他的名字。

The end？

**Author's Note:**

> P．S：餐厅最后的歌是梁咏琪的《花火》，感谢小伙伴慷慨提供曲目参考援助，本从来不听中文流行人士表示感谢。


End file.
